The present invention relates to a mode switch operating device for a tape recorder.
In prior art tape recorders, the tape recorder is provided with a flywheel in the drive transmission system from the motor to the capstan in order to stably rotate the capstan.
Therefore, in order to feed the tape at a predetermined speed, the flywheel or the like must be rotated at a constant speed. In order to meet this requirement, the flywheel must be enlarged, that is, the diameter thereof and the weight, particularly, on the circumferential parts must be increased.
However, in a tape recorder, particularly, in a built-in radio type, in which the overall size is compact, it is difficult to enlarge the size of the flywheel. As one problem, this is due to the fact that the mode operating levers are provided in a certain arrangement.
More specifically, in the most generally used mode operating mechanism for tape recorders of this type, the mode operating levers are arranged in a direction vertical to the longitudinal direction of the rectangular chassis. For this reason, the necessary mechanisms corresponding to the stroke motions of the mode operating levers must be positioned correspondingly, and the flywheel must be small in size in view of the stroke motion of the levers.
In tape recorders, an operating mode switch means for freely selecting the various modes is provided, and the respective modes may be retained once the corresponding switch is actuated. However, in general, the retaining function is not offered for the pause mode, i.e., often the pause mode is retained by continuously depressing the pause button with manual force. Therefore, in order to release the pause mode selected during the record mode, for example, it is sufficient to release the pause mode button. But in the case where the switch operations may be achieved by an electrical power switch system using plungers, it is necessary to provide means for releasing the pause mode only and returning the condition to the record mode.
Also, with the pause mode of the above described system, for example, if after the pause mode is selected during the record mode, the stop mode is desired, there is a fear that the pause mode might be released and thereafter the record mode presented instantaneously with the stop mode.
Also, in prior art tape recorders, there is provided a fast forward mode, a rewind mode, a playback mode, a record mode and a pause mode, and there is also provided a stop mode for releasing the selected above described modes. In addition, an eject mode mechanism is provided independently of the above described modes. For this reason, for example, in the case where the cassette used in the playback mode is stopped and ejected from the tape recorder, firstly, the stop mode allows the playback mode to be released and thereafter, the eject operation is conducted. If the eject operation is directly selected without the stop mode therebetween, the cassette case is removed in the playback mode in which various parts are positioned for reproduction, causing various problems, such as damage to the mechanism and the tape.
Also, recently, it is known to simplify the mode operation by incorporating electrical means with the switch operating means. In this case, the eject mode may be achieved by the electrical means and its manual operation may be achieved by a light force as with the other mode operation buttons. However, if the electric supply is interrupted during operation in a given mode, it is impossible to operate the stop mode mechanism and moreover, it is impossible to actuate the eject mode mechanism, so that the cassette may not be removed from the tape recorder at all.
In the prior art tape recorder, since the eject means is often not dependent on the other mode retaining and release mechanisms at all, even if the cassette door is opened by the eject operation and the cassette is removed therefrom, the respective modes are retained in operation. For this reason, the tape recorder mechanism or the tape might be damaged by the erroneous retention of the mechanism when a cassette is set therein.